When a printer is shared among multiple users, there may be confusion as the ownership of a printout produced by the printer. A panel display mounted on a printer may sometimes show some information about the job and the job queue status, but such a panel display is limited in size and the job owner information is often unavailable to the printer at all. A more user-friendly method of notification for job owner and other printer status is desired, especially for visually impaired persons or for those crowded situations where it is inconvenient for each user to come up closely to the panel display of the printer. Existing systems have not adequately addressed these perceived needs and concerns. The present invention arose out of the above concerns associated with providing better methods for notifying users of printer status.